<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Cupid's Query by thinkwinkink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317632">A Cupid's Query</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwinkink/pseuds/thinkwinkink'>thinkwinkink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Cupid's Catastrophy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:22:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwinkink/pseuds/thinkwinkink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An additional scene set roughly two years after the final chapter of A Cupid's Catastrophy.</p><p>Marinette has to spend Valentine's Day alone every year - but this time around, a surprise guest may drop in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Cupid's Catastrophy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Cupid's Query</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys! Years later, I'm back! </p><p>In these trying times, I thought I'd put something happy out there that might make readers of the original story smile.</p><p>This is something I quickly put together, so forgive any errors. </p><p>As always, the explicit stuff is italicised for those who wish to skip it.</p><p>Edit: For those who are confused, this probably makes no sense without reading A Cupid's Catastrophy, but essentially Adrien is a literal angel.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette drummed her fingernails against her desk in a brisk staccato, out of time with the pitter-patter rhythm of the rain against the windows.</p><p>She sighed, looking out over the murky streetscape below her bedroom. People bustled past in every direction, umbrellas tilted against the wind. It seemed like every second person was carrying a bouquet of roses, or a huge pink teddy, or a fistful of balloons at risk of being stolen by the sporadic gusts of wind.</p><p>She sighed again, pushing up from her desk and climbing the steps to the platform where her bed sat.</p><p>It was like this last year, too. Adrien had to work; it was the busiest day of the year for cupids. It was important, and it was so amazing that someone close to her was out there changing lives.</p><p>Still, she missed him.</p><p>The fact that she got to spend most other days with him, and he was also so romantic and lovely that every day was better than any Valentine's Day she'd had before she met him, was beyond what either of them had dared to hope for.</p><p>Still, she missed him. A lot.</p><p>She frowned up at the ceiling, disappointed in herself. She had so much to be grateful for… And yet… She missed Adrien.</p><p>She had had a long day, received some negative feedback at work that totally threw her, and gotten the biggest papercut the world had ever seen. And now she had no angel to kiss it better.</p><p>She checked her phone. Seven-thirty. Too early to go to bed. She didn't feel like sketching, or doing much else. Her parents were out for dinner, so there was no-one home to entertain her.</p><p>She considered taking a nap, but decided to set herself up in the bath with a book and try to make the best of the situation. She didn't often have the apartment to herself, and the free time to enjoy it. She heaved herself up from the mattress, grabbed her bathrobe and her novel from beside the bed and headed downstairs.</p><p>She ran her bath hot, adding the fancy bath salts with dried rose petals that Alya had gifted her, and lit a few scented candles. Before undressing, she fetched a generous glass of rosé from the kitchen.</p><p>Sinking into the water, she couldn't help but hum in satisfaction. She added some bubbles and relaxed into the bathtub. She would be her own Valentine until Adrien came back in a few days' time.</p><p>+++</p><p>Adrien was sure to tread lightly over the roof, not wanting to let Marinette hear him approach.</p><p>He crept closer to the trapdoor that led down into her room and peered through the glass. Her bed below was empty, the sheets unkempt. That told him nothing, though, since they were rarely anything but.</p><p>He opened it and dropped through, wincing as his feathers audibly scraped through the opening. Looking around her bedroom revealed there was no-one to hear it. He drew closer to the bedroom door and paused.</p><p>No sounds of movement from below, and he could sense only one soul nearby - Marinette.</p><p>He grinned, hurriedly kicking off his boots and hiding the treasure from his pocket inside one of them. He folded his wings away and bounced down the stairs.</p><p>Her sugary voice drifted softly through the door to the bathroom as she hummed to herself, along with the fairy floss sweetness of the air around her, reeling him in.</p><p>He listened to her random tune as she skipped through several songs on and off, harmonising with the silent symphony of her full heart. He leant against the door frame with a dreamy smile on his lips, just listening.</p><p>Eventually she fell silent and didn't start again, so he knocked quietly on the door.</p><p>There was a sloshing sound, a pause, and then she called out, "Maman? Papa?"</p><p>"It's Adrien," he replied, grinning uncontrollably, "can I come in?"</p><p>"Adrien? Yes!" she squealed, and there was more splashing.</p><p>He laughed and pushed open the door. There she sat, his whole world, her inky hair piled on top of her head and her glistening shoulders peeking out from the great pile of bubbles in the bath. The flickering light from the candles around the room cast dancing shadows over her shocked face, and glinted off the empty wine glass hanging from her fingers.</p><p>They stared at each other for a long moment, drinking in the sight.</p><p>"Hey," she said softly, a radiant smile splitting her face.</p><p>"Hey," he echoed. He focused on her glass in order to snap himself out of it. "Do you want another glass?"</p><p>She blinked as though she'd been just as distracted by him as he was by her, which didn't seem possible.</p><p>"Oh, yes, thank you," she nodded, giving a bashful smile as she passed it to him.</p><p>He took it to the kitchen, filling it and another for himself from the bottle in the fridge. When he reentered the bathroom, she had slid further into the bath to hide everything except her head under the bubbles. She was craning her neck to see him as soon as he came back, though.</p><p>She gave him an endearingly excited smile as he reappeared. He passed her a glass and sat cross legged on the bathmat beside her, clinking their glasses together.</p><p>"Happy Valentine's Day," he said.</p><p>"How are you here?" she asked, resting an arm on the side of the tub and leaning closer, her eyes wide and gleaming almost black in the low light.</p><p>"I wanted to be here with you," he smiled. "I got things done quickly… and called in a favour."</p><p>He let his gaze drop in case she saw too much in his eyes, but couldn't help the blush he felt in his face. He hoped it was too dark to see.</p><p>Marinette giggled, water sloshing around her as she leant towards him.</p><p>He obliged her and kissed her waiting lips, slowly and with all the delicate, glorious love he felt for her. Her touch felt like taking the first full breath after being squeezed for hours. Water splashed his lap as she put a hand on his hair, holding him close.</p><p>"Thank you," she murmured against his lips.</p><p>He gave her one more kiss in response before she leant back, reclining comfortably in the bath and sipping her sparkling wine.</p><p>"Although, you are a bit late. I'd already decided to be my own Valentine this year," she sighed dramatically. She threw him a sly glance, shrugging her shoulders as she took another sip.</p><p>"Oh, really?" he laughed. "Just like that, I've been totally replaced?"</p><p>"Mm-hmm. I've already wined and dined myself, and look at this lovely gift I've prepared for me," she nodded, gesturing around the room. "Since my boyfriend was too busy working to spend time with me."</p><p>"He should make it up to you," he said solemnly.</p><p>"He should at least try," she agreed with a sage nod.</p><p>Adrien placed his glass on the floor and got to his feet. He leant right over her, bracing himself against the wall.</p><p>"Maybe he should start here," he said as he leant down to kiss her again.</p><p>Marinette wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him down to kiss him more deeply. Her wet skin sliding over his bare shoulders was a new enticement, if the knowledge she was naked and touching him wasn't already enough.</p><p>He pulled back, panting.</p><p>"Do you think there's room for two in there?" he asked, licking his lips and catching the sweetness of wine from her mouth.</p><p>She blushed and bit her lip, but she nodded.</p><p>Adrien straightened and quickly pulled off his clothes. "Move forward," he said.</p><p>She slid forward and he stepped into the bath behind her. The water was warm and smelled like strawberries and roses. He sat down, his legs either side of her, and pulled her in.</p><p>Placing his hands on her waist under water was the same as always and yet totally different. He wanted to touch the rest of her, too, but he was also determined to put what he wanted to the side.</p><p>She settled to lean her back against his chest, adorably gathering the bubbles closer to her body to cover her.</p><p>"How was your day?" he asked quietly, nuzzling her cheek with his.</p><p>"Sucked without you," she sighed. "It was stressful at work, and look!"</p><p>She held up her hand to show the thin slash between her thumb and forefinger.</p><p>He made a sympathetic noise and took her hand in his, pulling it under the water. She laughed in amazement when the water lit up as his energy healed the cut on her hand. The light sparked and bounced through the thick layer of foam.</p><p>As the glow faded, he let her hand go. She held it before her face, admiring her healed skin.</p><p>"Thank you," she sang, wiggling her fingers at him as she sipped her wine and rested more of her weight against him.</p><p>"You're welcome," he said, running his hands up her arms under the surface.</p><p>
  <em>He felt her shiver, and moved them to her shoulders. As he started pressing into her tense muscles, she let out a long moan, melting farther into the water and him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She put her glass down before she dropped it, going limp under his firm, kneading touch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Adrien fought to maintain focus as she slid against him, warm and hidden, but the sounds she was making and the way she was lolling her head to the side was too tempting. He leant forward and started kissing along her throat, open-mouthed and sucking. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He kept up the pressure on her shoulders, and it seemed like it might already be too much for her. Marinette moaned again, fingers gripping his thighs near where they wrapped around her hips. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>They couldn't idle at that level for long, for which Adrien was thankful. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>One of her hands reached back to tangle in his hair blindly, the other pulled one of his to her chest, where he kneaded her flesh much more gently. She pressed back against him more forcefully, making his hardness throb against her back. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The taste of her skin and slickness of being wet all over was something so new to him, he didn't know what to do with himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To make things more overwhelming, one of Marinette's hands disappeared under the water, and she started touching herself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He shuddered, gripping her tighter as the little breathy sounds that left her mouth absorbed him totally. He felt so privileged to witness something so private, when she was always so shy about her pleasure. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Adrien," she said airily, "Adrien. Bed?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Or here?" he suggested, hands roaming all over her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want to see you," she said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He took her by the hips and flipped her, sliding farther down the bath so that he was closer to lying down, with her on top. He was so, so, so glad that the bath was wide enough for her to fit a leg either side of him when she straddled him. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sitting up on his lap, her chest was above the water, glistening in the light of the flames, and the sight was so erotic he thought he might faint. And then she pushed down on him, sliding him right inside her. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He made an inarticulate but emphatic sound, and she laughed. The same adorable laugh that came out when she saw a puppy trip itself over, it was just so honest and raw. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She started to rock back and forth, making waves with the movement. He moved with her as much as he could, but the small space put her in control. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She braced her hands on his shoulders, and her nails dug in, hurting just a little, riding him faster. The water splashed over the sides of the tub, but neither of them cared. They stared at one another, not breaking eye contact as they careened closer to the edge. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marinette looked like she wanted to laugh, but he almost wanted to cry, he loved her so much it felt like he couldn't contain it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shuddered as she tipped over the edge, taking him with her. She flopped forward, resting her forehead on his shoulder, his panting breaths making her whole body rise and fall. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>As he recovered, he wrapped his arms around her, stroking the curve of her spine. </em>
</p><p>"I love you," he murmured, kissing her shoulder, her ear, her cheekbone, anything he could reach.</p><p>The sweet smell of the bubble bath and the warm, joyous glow of her soul swirled around him in a fog so thick, he felt that nothing unpleasant would ever be able to reach him.</p><p>Marinette sat up, gazing at his face for a long moment. She silently ran a finger down the side of his face.</p><p>"I love you, too," she said, emotion making her voice shake slightly. "Thank you for coming."</p><p>He couldn't help but laugh at her wording, but she tapped his cheek with her wet hand in a mock slap before he could comment.</p><p>"My knees are starting to hurt, let's go," she laughed. He couldn't have adored her more, watching as she clung to the walls of the bath as she awkwardly clambered to her feet and stepped onto the bathmat.</p><p>He lay there admiring her openly until she reached back into the water to poke him in the chest as a silent reprimand. He stuck his tongue out, but complied.</p><p>Getting to his feet, he pulled the plug and started blowing out the candles. As she finished towelling off, he grabbed her robe from the hook on the door and held it out for her to slide her arms into. She giggled at the show of chivalry, letting him reach around and tie it closed for her. He curled around her, nuzzling her neck as he embraced her, making her laugh again. The sound vibrated in the air around him and into his very core.</p><p>"I'll take the glasses, can you grab my book, please?" she requested as she wiggled out of his hold.</p><p>He hummed his agreement as he pulled on his slightly wet pants and followed her back up to her bedroom, book in hand.</p><p>She put the glasses down on her desk and made for the closet, but he caught her arm before she could start getting dressed.</p><p>She blinked up at him, wide blue eyes and perfect pink lips, and he nearly forgot his purpose.</p><p>He guided her to sit on her chaise lounge, grinning at her when she complied with nothing more than a curious tilt of the head.</p><p>Grabbing her jar of body butter from her desk, he took his place on the floor at her feet.</p><p>"You always say it's important to moisturise," he said as he unscrewed the lid.</p><p>She usually followed that statement with words to the effect of 'but I'm too lazy,' but all the more reason to take care of it for her.</p><p>She gave a breathy laugh as she watched him fiddle with the jar and spread some of the cream on his fingertips. It turned to a giggle when he touched her skin, hands sliding smoothly against her feet, ankles, and calves. She was ticklish, and tried not to squirm as he worked his way up in wide sweeps.</p><p>Adrien concentrated on the task at hand, the sweet, floral smell of the product, and applying the right amount of pressure. He sensed she was shy about this, having him focus on her entirely, while she simply sat there. Narrowing his attention to the part of her he was working on allowed her to relax into his ministrations.</p><p>He worked up her legs, pushing her dressing gown out of the way. Another scoop of the cream got him to the tops of her thighs. He paused to untie her belt and push the robe off her shoulders. While he was up on his knees to reach for it, he pressed a kiss to her rosy cheek. He grinned against her skin when she leant into his touch, dropping a few more gentle kisses on her shoulder as he retreated. With another scoop, he rubbed his soothing circles into the muscles of her back, and softly into the skin of her chest and stomach. He paid extra attention to her shoulders, and couldn't help kissing along them as he swept his hands down her arms.</p><p>She was well and truly relaxed, finally, letting out a contented hum as he trailed little kisses along her skin. Once he was satisfied Marinette was completely moisturised, he let his arms drift around her, fingers dancing up her spine.</p><p>Her arms loosely encircled his neck, and he couldn't so much see her face, but her body language all but guaranteed her eyes were closed and a lazy smile sat on her lips.</p><p>Adrien couldn't keep the proud smile off his face, pleased with his efforts.</p><p>"Hey, Marinette," he murmured against her collarbone, wide smile brushing her soft skin.</p><p>"Mmm?"</p><p>"I love you," he said against her neck, voice low but joyous.</p><p>She squeezed him closer. "I love you, too," she replied, running a hand through his hair.</p><p>He nipped gently along her jawline before speaking into her ear.</p><p>"Hey, Marinette," he whispered.</p><p>"Hey, Adrien," she laughed quietly.</p><p>He pulled back far enough to meet her gaze.</p><p>"I really, really love you," he said, earnest but with laughter in his voice.</p><p>"I really, really love you back," she answered, lips brushing his as he leant in.</p><p>He kissed her with a slow passion, holding her face delicately as his warm lips pushed softly against hers.</p><p>"Hey, Marinette," he spoke between kisses.</p><p>She huffed a laugh, but didn't answer as it would mean pulling away from him.</p><p>He tilted his head, pressing their foreheads together so he could speak again. Careful fingers pushed a loose strand of her hair behind her ear as he regarded her happily.</p><p>"Will you marry me?"</p><p>Her eyes went wide, fingers suddenly clutching his shoulders tighter as she pulled back a few centimetres to see him properly.</p><p>He bit his lip, eyes flitting between the carpet and her.</p><p>"Will you marry me, Marinette?" he repeated, louder this time.</p><p>Her wide blue eyes began to water, her fingers digging in even harder. He didn't spare the pain any thought as he waited on tenterhooks. She stared at him wordlessly.</p><p>He raised his eyebrows in a silent prompt.</p><p>"Yes! Yes, of course!" she yelled, as though she hadn't noticed she hadn't said anything.</p><p>He laughed in jubilation, leaping to his feet and grabbing her by the waist to spin her around.</p><p>She squealed and kicked her feet, which only made him do it again before setting her down.</p><p>"Oh, I forgot about the ring!" he exclaimed, letting her go to retrieve it from where he had stashed it in his shoe.</p><p>Opening the little box, he removed the ring and reached for her hand. The joy he felt sliding it onto her finger was like being in Heaven, whiting out all his senses and every part of existence that wasn't Marinette.</p><p>Just how he liked things.</p><p>"It fits perfectly," she said, voice quivering as her tears threatened to spill over.</p><p>"Perfect," he repeated, leaning down to kiss her again, curling himself around her like he could keep her all to himself.</p><p>The smell of her bubble bath and the caress of her lips, the soft scratch of her fingernails on the back of his neck, all wrapped up and echoed in the magnificent symphony of her soul swelling to fill the room was just that - perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>